Cinq ans à être seule, cinq ans à être nomade
by prunelle05
Summary: Cela faisait cinq ans qu'Isabella Swan avait été quittée par la famille qu'elle croyait comme sa propre jusqu'à ce que chaque membre l'abandonne. Après cela, plusieurs évènements ont tourné sa vie à l'envers. Que s'est-il passé pour elle? Trouvera-t-elle une nouvelle fois l'amour? Lui permettra-t-elle de percer ses murs construits autour d'elle au fil des ans?


**Cinq ans à être seul, cinq ans à être nomade.**

**Résumé:**

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'Isabella Swan avait été quittée par la famille qu'elle croyait comme sa propre jusqu'à ce que chaque membre l'abandonne. Après cela, plusieurs évènements ont tourné sa vie à l'envers. Que s'est-il passé pour elle? Trouvera-t-elle une nouvelle fois l'amour? Lui permettra-t-elle de percer ses murs construits autour d'elle au fil des ans?

**Cinq ans à être seul, cinq ans à être nomade.**

**Point de vue de Bella:**

Cinq ans que j'étais solitaire, cinq ans que la forêt me servait d'habitat en quelque sorte. Depuis ma transformation en vampire, j'étais devenue ce que l'on appelait un nomade. Bien entendu, au fil du temps, j'avais rencontré d'autres vampires vivants comme moi et j'avais même rencontré plusieurs clans, voulant m'accueillir à bras ouverts, mais j'aimais ma liberté, j'aimais mon indépendance. Je voulais profiter de ma seconde chance à vivre comme je le voulais. Pour moi et pas pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne voulais pas à devoir rendre des comptes à une personne ou à une autre. J'étais comme ça. Trop de gens dans mon passé avaient abusé de ma confiance et de mon amour inconditionnel.

Depuis que j'étais devenu un vampire, je m'étais faite des amis parmi certains nomades, que j'avais rencontrés, ainsi que certains membres de clans. Certains m'avaient même aidé à contrôler mon pouvoir en le mettant à l'épreuve.

En fin de compte, je me sortis de mes pensées en sentant la vibration dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Fronçant les sourcils parce que peu de monde avait mon numéro, je piochai mon téléphone puis je répondis en roulant des yeux lorsque je vis l'identifiant.

_«Oui ? »_ Demandais-je d'une voix douce, mais avec une note d'amusement.

_«Où te trouves-tu actuellement ? »_ Demanda mon interlocuteur.

_«Hm… Je n'en sais rien… Tu crois que je suis un GPS ou quoi ? Mais je dirais quelque part en Alaska, papa…»_ Me moquais-je de mon ami, ce qui provoqua un rire féminin à l'arrière-plan, et je pus dire qu'il s'agissait de sa compagne nouvellement trouvée.

_«Tant mieux, j'y suis… Tu veux venir… Je voudrais te présenter - …»_ Commença-t-il à divaguer.

_«… à Kate, je sais. Tu me rabâches les oreilles avec elle ! »_ Le coupais-je avec amusement. «Tu sais… Tu commences à te faire vieux, Gar ! » Me moquais-je de lui, provoquant un autre rire féminin.

_«Je ne suis pas vieux ! »_ Protesta-t-il et je n'avais pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il faisait la moue.

_«Excuse-moi de le dire, mon vieux… mais tu es certainement un vieillard par rapport à moi. Me comparant à toi, je suis un gosse.»_ Riais-je de bon cœur, tout en commençant à marcher sur le sol forestier à une allure humaine en veillant à éviter les branches et racines d'arbres gênantes.

_«C'est ça, moque-toi… Tu viens ou non ? »_ Demanda-t-il avec exaspération à la fin.

_«À ton avis, idiot ? Bien sûr, que je viens rencontrer la pauvre femme qui va devoir te supporter…»_ Riais-je une nouvelle fois à ses dépens, le faisant grogner d'agacement dû à mes jeux. _«Ce n'est pas la seule raison…»_ Fis-je en connaissance de cause et en redevenant plus sérieuse.

_«Nah… Certaines connaissances, un coven de vampires végétariens, ont comme une situation assez délicate.»_ Commença-t-il.

_«Qu'en est-il ? »_ M'intéressais-je.

_«Ils ont attiré l'attention des Volturi.»_ Grogna-t-il.

_«Qu'ont-ils fait pour que ça arrive ? »_ Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_«L'un des leurs a mis une humaine enceinte et les Volturi croient que l'enfant est un enfant immortel.»_ M'informa-t-il, me faisant avoir le souffle coupé.

_«Bon Dieu ! Mais quel con, celui-là ! » _Grognais-je en m'arrêtant dans mes pas et en glissant une main dans mes cheveux. _«Attends un peu… Le nom de Kate c'est quoi ? »_ Demandais-je en ayant un doute.

_«Denali… Pourquoi ? »_ Demanda-t-il confus.

_«Putain, Gar ! Tu me demandes de venir aider la famille, qui m'a jetée à ma propre mort ! »_ Fulminais-je en pinçant l'arrête de mon nez à la fin.

_«Attends… Tu veux dire que - …»_ Commença-t-il, mais je le coupai.

_«… que la famille qui m'a abandonnée comme une moins que rien, que la famille qui m'a laissée sans aucune protection, sans aucun moyen de communication avec eux sont les Cullen.» _Dis-je sombrement.

_«Merde, Bella… Je ne pensais pas que c'était eux. Tu n'es jamais entré dans les détails, à part pour l'histoire des loups, t'ayant chassé de ta ville et puis ta torture dans cette armée. Je suis un idiot. Je comprendrais si tu voulais - …»_ Commença-t-il avec remords.

_«Est-ce que l'enfant est à moitié humain ? »_ Demandais-je en fermant les yeux tout en essayant d'oublier ce que j'avais vécu.

_«D'après ce qu'Eleazar m'a dit, oui… Il serait moitié humain, moitié vampire d'après ce qu'il a compris des Cullen.»_ Fit-il.

_«Très bien. Je vais venir afin de voir de moi-même. Je suppose que tu m'as contacté à cause de mon pouvoir…»_ Commentais-je en soupirant.

_«Non, tu sais que je ne t'utiliserais pas comme ça. Je voulais juste t'appeler si tu voulais aider.»_ Murmura-t-il sincèrement.

_«Je sais, Garrett.»_ Me contentais-je de dire. _«Où êtes-vous là ? »_ Demandais-je.

_«Denali.»_ Répondit-il.

_«Très bien. Je me dirige de cette façon. Je vous rejoins là-bas. Où sont les Cullen ? » _Demandais-je après coup.

_«Forks.»_ Dit-il avec prudence.

_«Putain ! »_ Jurais-je. _«Ils y sont retournés, après si peu de temps ! Ils veulent vraiment l'attention des Volturi ou quoi ! Les gens vont se douter de quelque chose ! Mais quelle bande d'imbéciles ! » _Grognais-je d'irritation. _«J'arrive.»_ Dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Comment un groupe tout entier de personnes pouvait être à ce point aussi ignorant ? Je veux dire… Ils devraient se douter que les gens de Forks allaient avoir des soupçons ou un truc dans le genre que quelque chose clochait avec eux. Bon sang ! J'allais moi-même devoir rester discrète et faire en sorte que personne ne me voit. Surtout pas mon père. S'il me voyait, s'il voyait ma nouvelle apparence… il allait se poser des questions en se demandant en premier lieu pourquoi j'étais parti de la ville de façon si précipitée et pourquoi je n'étais pas entré en contact avec lui. Je me demandais ce que les loups lui avaient dit comme mensonge pour couvrir le fait qu'ils m'avaient chassé de la ville.

En effet, peu après le départ des Cullen, j'avais découvert le secret des loups de la Push. Au début, tout se passa bien et se déroula à merveille puis les attaques ont commencées, les corps sans vie ont été retrouvés de plus en plus. Après cela, la colère a commencé à surgir dans les esprits du pack. Finalement, je fus la seule personne restante à blâmer, selon certains d'entre eux.

Heureusement, que plusieurs parmi eux me protégeaient et qu'ils m'avaient prévenu des plans des autres. Ils voulaient me sacrifier parce que selon eux, toutes ces histoires, tous ces évènements, étaient de ma faute. J'avais été aidé par Leah, Seth, Quil et Paul, mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose à part me faire gagner du temps pour que je puisse quitter la ville sans dommage. Depuis ce jour-là, je n'ai jamais plus eu de nouvelles. C'était pour le mieux parce que j'avais peur pour eux.

J'avais à peine pu courir durant un mois lorsque j'avais été arrêté dans ma course par non seulement Victoria, voulant se venger de la mort de James, mais aussi une autre qu'elle.

De ce que je savais, elle voulait faire payer l'un des Cullen pour quelque chose, qui s'était produit il y avait des années de ça. Par je ne savais quelle façon, elle avait appris que j'avais participé avec les Cullen et donc, elle avait décidé de s'occuper de moi à la place. C'était une petite vengeance par rapport à ce qu'elle voulait, mais une vengeance tout de même.

Victoria et elle s'étaient battues avec acharnement lorsqu'elle m'avait trouvé en piteux état à cause de Victoria. Cependant, pendant le temps qu'elle était distraite avec Victoria, un des nouveau-nés de Victoria avait fait son chemin à moi et m'avait mordu. Il m'avait alors pris avec lui et nous nous étions enfuis.

Dans un sens, j'étais soulagé qu'il l'avait fait parce que de ce que j'avais entendu, certains des gardes Volturi avaient mis fin aux choses, fin aux deux armées et fin à Victoria, tandis qu'il avait pris l'autre leader et en avait fait je ne savais quoi.

Par la suite, Riley et moi, nous avions voyagé cote à côté jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre sa compagne quelque part en Égypte dans Tia. J'étais heureuse pour lui et je l'avais laissé à son bonheur, ne voulant pas faire partie d'un coven. Je voulais ma liberté, mon indépendance.

Finalement, après quelques minutes à m'être perdu dans mes réflexions du passé, je revins à moi, rangeai mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean puis je me mis à courir vers la destination que je pensais était les Denali.

Après un certain temps à courir dans la forêt profonde de l'Alaska, je me stoppai dans mon élan lorsqu'un parfum familier parvint à mes narines. Terre humide et l'odeur du vieux whisky. Garrett.

À cette réalisation, je souris de bonheur et de satisfaction puis je repris ma route, tout en gardant mon sourire planté sur mon visage.

Lorsqu'un chalet commença à être en vue, je sautai dans les airs et allai dans les arbres. Cela fait, je m'élançai d'arbre en arbre pour finalement m'arrêter sur un arbre à la limite de la forêt.

Aussitôt, la porte du chalet, semblant accueillant, s'ouvrit pour ensuite révéler sept vampires. Trois hommes et quatre femmes.

Ne pressentant aucune menace directe dans les autres vampires que Garrett, je sautai de l'arbre pour atterrir élégamment sur le sol dans une position accroupie avec ma main sur le sol couvert de feuilles mortes. Je me redressai alors tout en souriant de façon accueillante, montrant que je ne voulais aucun mal.

Me voyant, Garrett se précipita vers moi et à la dernière seconde, je pivotai et sautai sur son dos, tout en riant à la légère et en restant accroché à lui.

_«Allez… Viens, mon petit singe…»_ Plaisanta-t-il en me prenant avec lui vers les autres.

Pour son commentaire, je le frappai ludique à l'arrière de la tête.

_«Aïe, femme ! »_ Se plaignit-il faussement blessé, ce qui me fit le frapper une nouvelle fois et ce qui fit rire trois des femmes présentes.

Après les présentations d'usage, même si j'avais entendu parler du clan par certaines personnes, dont les Cullen lorsque j'étais avec eux et humaine, nous parlâmes quelques instants encore de la situation avec l'enfant concerné, mais les Denali n'en savaient pas plus.

De ce que j'avais appris, les sœurs avaient été très réticentes d'accepter à aider les Cullen, surtout en croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant immortel.

En ayant eu connaissance de leur histoire, je comprenais tout à fait leur raisonnement. Après tout, c'était la même raison que leur mère et créatrice avait été détruite par les Volturi. Pour les sœurs, si ça venait à un combat, ça serait comme une vengeance et une opportunité de faire payer les Volturi.

Nous préparâmes également notre voyage jusqu'à ma ville natale. Il était convenu qu'Éléazar, Carmen et Tanya aillent en voiture et que Irina, Laurent, Kate, Garrett, ainsi que moi, nous courions jusqu'à là-bas. Moi avec Garrett et Kate afin que je sois la représentatrice pour Garrett étant donné qu'il n'était pas tout à fait végétarien au cas où nous tombions d'abord sur les loups. En espérant que j'allais croiser Paul, Leah, Quil ou Seth et pas les autres.

_«Alors, Bella…»_ Commença Tanya avec un sourire penaud. _«Lorsque tu étais au téléphone avec Garrett, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre ta conversation avec lui et tu sembles… comment dire… Tu sembles ne pas beaucoup apprécier les Cullen… Que s'est-il passé pour aboutir à ce fait ? » _Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

_«Tanya ! »_ La gronda Carmen avec reproche.

_«Ce n'est rien, Carmen… Je comprends tout à fait la curiosité de Tanya. Il est tout à fait normal. Pour mieux assimiler les choses, je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous sachiez que j'ai un passé avec les Cullen, de lorsque j'étais humaine. D'ailleurs, Laurent pourra en témoigner, étant donné que nous nous sommes rencontrés quand j'étais encore humaine.»_ Souris-je en retour avec un clin d'œil pour le dénommé.

_«Attends un peu… Tu es l'humaine qui a aidé Laurent à échapper à des loups ? »_ Demanda Irina avec de grands yeux, mais je pus aussi y lire de la reconnaissance.

_«Heum… Ouais. Ça serait moi.»_ Fis-je mal à l'aise du centre d'attention.

J'avais beau être un vampire maintenant, je n'aimais toujours pas l'attention. Tanya sembla remarquer mon mal-être parce qu'elle vint s'asseoir près de moi et me regarda attentivement comme s'il y avait quelque chose, qu'elle seule pouvait voir. À cela, je fronçai les sourcils et je pus remarquer le même regard sur le visage d'Éléazar.

_«Dis-moi, Bella… Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de la légende des succubes ? »_ Demanda Tanya, semblant attirer l'attention de Kate et d'Irina sur moi.

_«Euh… pas très bien en fait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est de ce que les Cullen m'ont dit. Ils m'ont dit que vous trois…»_ Fis-je en désignant de la main Kate, Tanya et Irina. _«… vous en étiez. De ce que je sais, une succube a non seulement besoin de sang pour survivre, mais aussi de sexe. Je sais également d'après Edward et Alice que tu as été après Edward depuis des années. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils ont dit, mais ça fait bien longtemps que je ne crois plus en ce qu'ils disent.» _Fis-je en haussant des épaules.

_«Eh bien, en tant que succube, mes sœurs et moi, nous pouvons certifier lorsqu'il y a une autre succube dans les parages et je peux te dire que tu en es une.»_ Me dit-elle, me choquant par la même occasion.

_«Je ne comprends pas… Je veux dire. Oui, j'ai soif de sang, mais avec un excellent contrôle. Par contre, au niveau du sexe, il n'y a aucun changement.»_ Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_«Ça serait peut-être à cause de ton bouclier mental et physique, Bella… Comme pour ta soif de sang, il y a plusieurs scénarios plausibles.»_ Intervint Éléazar.

_«Donc ce que tu penses, c'est que, si je retire mon bouclier, je ressentirais ce qu'une succube ressent en présence d'hommes…»_ Suggérais-je.

_«Ça serait le cas oui, mais je pense que toi, tu serais plus contrôlé à cause de ton bouclier naturel.»_ Répondit-il.

_«Maintenant que tu en parles, Tanya… Je réalise que j'ai toujours attiré l'attention des hommes en général, et ça, de n'importe quelle nature, même les femmes semblaient prendre attention à moi. Je n'ai jamais compris jusqu'à maintenant la raison. Mais maintenant, ça a du sens.»_ Réfléchis-je à voix haute.

_«Dis-moi… De ce qu'il semble tu as été proche d'Edward ? »_ Demanda Irina.

_«Oui, nous avons eu un semblant de relation, même si à l'époque je ne voyais pas que ce n'était pas juste, que je n'étais pas traité comme il l'aurait fait avec sa soi-disant compagne. Il m'a dit que j'étais sa compagne, mais je ne le pense pas parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu me quitter et me dire toutes ces choses blessantes qu'il a dit lorsqu'il m'a quitté.»_ Répondis-je.

_«Lorsque tu étais avec Edward ou avant d'ailleurs… As-tu été attiré physiquement ou émotionnellement par un autre qu'Edward ? »_ Demanda Kate pour prouver son point de vue.

_«Oui… Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, ce n'était pas par Edward que j'ai été attiré en premier lieu. En fait, je n'étais pas attiré par lui. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis retrouvé avec lui pour être honnête, puisque lui et moi, nous sommes totalement différents l'un de l'autre.»_ Les informais-je en me mordant la lèvre à la fin.

_«Et de qui étais-tu activé ? »_ Demanda malicieusement Kate en remuant les sourcils.

_«Kate ! »_ Gronda Carmen, mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux son intérêt et son amusement.

_«En fait, deux Cullen… Jasper et Emmett… Je n'ai jamais rien fait, bien entendu, surtout pas avec Em, je ne voulais pas à avoir ma tête arracher par la reine des glaces.»_ Dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

_«Pas une bonne entente entre vous deux ? »_ Supposa Tanya.

_«Loin de là au fait. Entre nous, il y avait un énorme iceberg, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Elle a toujours été une salope complète avec moi, et ça, à la première occasion qu'elle m'a vu. Elle m'a jugé sans me connaître. Elle s'est toujours crue plus supérieure que moi. Em a tenté de la calmer, mais ça n'a abouti à rien du tout. Finalement, il a laissé tomber.»_ Fis-je en haussant les épaules.

_«Et entre Emmett et Jasper… C'est qui que tu préfères ? »_ S'intéressa Carmen à la surprise d'Éléazar qui la regarda étonné. _«Quoi ? »_ Fit-elle en tournant son regard sur lui_. «Je suis juste curieuse.»_ Ajouta-t-elle penaud.

_«Mmh… Difficile… Je n'ai jamais eu un type d'homme… J'aime les deux styles. La première chose qui m'attire chez un homme, c'est son accent.»_ Dis-je d'une voix un peu rêveuse, ce qui fit ricaner Garrett. _«Mais… si je devais vraiment choisir entre les deux… J'aurais été vers Emmett.»_ Répondis-je finalement.

_«Tu auras peut-être une chance alors…»_ Fit remarquer Irina.

_«Comment ça ? Je tiens trop à mon corps en un seul morceau. Je ne suis ni si désespéré, ni suicidaire pour provoquer Rosalie.»_ Fis-je.

_«Ils ne sont plus ensemble, de ce que nous savons. Rosalie aurait réalisé qu'elle préférait l'autre côté, qu'elle préférait les femmes.»_ M'informa Kate.

_«Merde ! »_ M'exclamais-je avec des yeux ronds incrédules, mais aussi dans la surprise de cette révélation.

_«Bon… si tu nous racontais comment tu as rencontré les Cullen ? »_ Suggéra Éléazar, ayant marre de parler de ce sujet.

_«Bien sûr, Éléazar… J'ai rencontré les Cullen lorsque j'avais 17 ans. Je venais d'emménager de retour dans la ville de Forks, où je suis né, afin que je puisse vivre avec mon père. La raison était que ma mère venait de se remarier et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rester dans le coin. Ma mère et moi, nous n'avons jamais eu une relation mère-enfant parce qu'elle n'a jamais été une mère pour moi. C'est dur à croire, mais pourtant c'est vrai. En fait, j'étais celle qui avait le rôle de mère au lieu de l'inverse. Très jeune, j'ai dû prendre soin de moi, afin que j'aie de la nourriture dans mon assiette ou bien qu'il y ai de l'eau et de l'électricité dans la maison. Ma mère n'a jamais été responsable. Elle m'a privé de mon enfance et de la quasi-totalité de mon adolescence. J'avais essayé plusieurs fois d'aller vivre chez mon père parce que je n'en pouvais plus, mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Je n'étais pas majeur et ce n'était pas à moi à prendre cette décision. Mon père a essayé d'avoir ma garde à plusieurs reprises, mais disons que lorsque… Je vais être dur là, mais c'est l'entière vérité… Lorsque tu as une mère, qui écarte les cuisses pour n'importe qui, dont des juges, mon père n'aurait eu aucune chance, même s'il était un chef de police. Il n'a jamais pu prouver ce que ma mère faisait pour m'empêcher de le voir. Soit… Le premier jour au lycée, j'ai vu les Cullen et j'ai tout de suite repéré qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. Ils étaient semblables, mais en même temps différents les uns des autres. Ils ne mangeaient absolument rien et ils ressemblaient à des statues. C'est plus tard, que j'ai appris par moi-même le grand secret. J'ai, disons un peu flirter, avec un résident dans la réserve, et il m'a raconté les légendes de son peuple, sans savoir à cette époque-là qu'elles étaient vraies et réelles. Par la suite, je me suis rapproché d'Edward. Enfin bref, il y a eu quelques incidents, dont ma rencontre avec Laurent, puis sur mon dixième anniversaire, j'ai eu une coupe sur mon doigt avec un papier cadeau et tout s'est déchainé. Jasper, en tant qu'empath, a ressenti toutes les soifs de sang sauf pour Carlisle et Emmett. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ou ce qu'il a pensé, mais Edward m'a jeté tout d'un coup dans une table de verre, aggravant les choses et me tranchant le bras par la même occasion. Jasper a senti trop de sang, mais je ne pense pas réellement qu'il était après moi. Je pense qu'il était après Edward. Après tout, j'étais le chanteur d'Edward. Bref, Carlisle m'a recousu puis Edward m'a ramené chez moi. Après cela, je n'ai plus entendu parler des Cullen, à part Edward plusieurs jours plus tard, mais c'était pour me dire que la famille quittait et que je n'étais pas assez bonne pour lui. J'étais simplement un animal de compagnie et de quoi lui faire passer son temps à lui et à sa famille. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Durant un mois, j'ai été déprimé à cause des mots cruels et blessants qu'il m'a dits, mais je m'y suis remis. Plus tard, j'ai appris le secret des loups et tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que des corps aient commencés à être de plus en plus retrouvés. C'était l'œuvre de Victoria et de nouveau-né, qu'elle avait créée dans le but de se venger de la mort de James…»_ Dis-je avec un regard significatif vers Laurent.

_«Je ne savais pas…»_ Murmura-t-il dans l'horreur.

_«Je le sais… Après un certain temps, certains loups ont commencé à mettre toutes ces morts sur mon dos et d'autres m'ont averti qu'ils avaient l'intention de me sacrifier à Victoria. J'ai juste eu le temps de m'emparer d'un sac de voyage et de courir de la ville, sans savoir où j'allais aller. J'ai réussi à échapper à Victoria durant un bon mois. Finalement, elle m'a coincé dans une petite ville, après que je rentrai du boulot que j'avais à ce moment-là. Elle m'a battu assez violemment et m'a jeté dans un mur à plusieurs reprises. Elle n'était pas seule, elle était accompagnée de cinq nouveau-nés. Après ça, elle m'a emmené dans une espèce d'entrepôt où elle m'a torturé en me mordant et en suçant le venin. C'était l'enfer. Je n'avais qu'une envie et pensée… mourir. Après je ne sais pas combien de temps, une femme avec d'autres nouveau-nés a surgi et s'est attaquée à Victoria parce qu'elle me voulait. D'après ce que je sais, elle voulait se venger d'un des membres des Cullen et elle avait appris ma participation avec eux. Si je m'en suis sorti, c'est grâce à Riley, un des nouveau-nés de Victoria et son commandant en second. Par hasard, il était aussi de Forks et il se souvenait de moi puisque nous nous étions connus lorsque nous étions enfants. Il m'a mordu pour me transformer puis il m'a emmené avec lui. Après cela, nous avons voyagé comme des nomades, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre sa compagne. J'ai été sur mon propre pour les cinq dernières années et il y a trois ans, j'ai rencontré cet idiot-là.» _Riais-je à la fin en désignant Garrett afin d'alléger l'atmosphère lourde en tension due à mes révélations.

_«Tu ne m'avais pas dit tout cela…»_ Murmura Garrett. _«Tu as vécu tellement. Tu m'impressionnais déjà, mais, là, c'est - …» _Dit-il sans terminer.

_«J'ai survécu, c'est tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est d'avoir dû laisser mon père derrière.»_ Souris-je tristement.

_«Bon… si nous nous mettions en route.»_ Fit Tanya après m'avoir serré amicalement dans ses bras. _«Et pour la petite histoire… Je n'ai jamais été après Edward puisque je suis pour les femmes. C'est aussi le plus grand des idiots pour t'avoir laissé ainsi. Attends un peu que je mets la main sur lui. Il va avoir une bonne vue de mon esprit coloré. Comment ose-t-il traiter une femme comme ça et surtout, celle qu'il prétendait aimer ! » _Fit-elle en commentaire avant de se lever du canapé.

_«D'accord… Allons-y.»_ Fis-je de meilleure humeur en sortant du chalet avec elle et nos fumes rapidement suivit des autres.

Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti du chalet Denali, nous nous séparâmes par groupe et nous allâmes chacun de notre côté avec Garrett, Kate et moi dans une direction par la forêt environnante, tandis que Carmen, Éléazar et Tanya en allant en voiture et ils furent suivis par Irina et Laurent de près.

Au bout de longues heures à parcourir les forêts de l'Alaska, nous parvînmes dans celles de Forks, tout en étant toujours adaptés à une allure rapide que seuls les vampires pouvaient atteindre.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes passèrent lorsque notre groupe fut rejoint par Laurent et Irina. Nous continuâmes alors à courir à travers les arbres et le sol forestier recouvert de feuilles mortes et de terre humide.

Un quart d'heure supplémentaire passa lorsque l'odeur distincte des loups me parvint et j'esquissai un petit sourire. Cependant, mon sourire disparu très vite lorsque je me rendis compte, que nous fumes bientôt entouré par une dizaine de loups. Aussitôt, tous les membres de mon groupe sautèrent dans les arbres et s'élancèrent d'arbre en arbre. Seul Garrett resta immobile sur une branche d'arbre, en ayant envoyé Kate au loin, portant une expression intriguée, mais à la fois préoccupée. Je fis un clin d'œil discret, auquel il hocha la tête, mais il resta tout de même à sa place.

Je ne pus dialoguer silencieusement avec Garrett durant très longtemps parce que bientôt, je fus encerclé par un groupe de loups grognant de façon menaçante. En réponse, je me contentai de sourire et me croiser les bras de façon nonchalante et désinvolte, montrant très clairement que je n'avais aucune peur vis-à-vis d'eux.

_«Ça a été sympa de vous voir et tout, mais je suis attendu ailleurs…»_ Ricanais-je en faisant aller mes yeux d'un loup à l'autre, avant de me propulser vers le haut et d'atterrir sur la branche d'un arbre. Un arbre à l'opposé d'où se tenait Garrett.

Immédiatement, le groupe de loups essaya de m'attraper en encerclant l'arbre dans lequel j'étais. Haussant les épaules pour moi-même, tout en ricanant en voyant qu'ils n'allaient pas réussir de sitôt à m'attraper, je sautai dans un autre arbre et Garrett fit la même chose.

Dès lors, nous sautâmes d'arbre en arbre jusqu'à arriver sur deux arbres, à la limite de ce qui était les terres Cullen.

Je souris mélancoliquement en voyant l'imposante maison où j'avais jadis été accueilli à bras ouverts par toute la famille, mais cela était du passé maintenant.

En observant mieux devant moi et mes alentours, je pus remarquer qu'il y avait un sacré nombre de vampires présents et je remarquai aussi la présence d'une dizaine de loups dont certains étaient dans une forme humaine. Je souris avec plaisir et joie lorsque j'aperçu Leah et Paul, se tenant l'un à côté de l'autre et appuyés contre le tronc d'un arbre, semblants s'ennuyer et ne voulant pas être présents.

De là où je me tenais, dans l'arbre à côté de celui de Garrett, je pus voir le reste des Denali en discussion avec une partie des Cullen. Je remarquai alors une petite fille, brune de cheveux aux yeux bleu clair, se tenant près d'Esmé, mais en ayant ses yeux semblant chercher quelqu'un. Elle était entourée d'Esmé, Carlisle et Edward. Face à eux se trouvait Tanya, Éléazar ainsi que Carmen, tandis qu'Irina, Kate et Laurent étaient juste derrière eux.

Soudainement, la petite fille lâcha la main d'Esmé et elle alla vers Tanya. Celle-ci s'abaissa curieusement dans une position accroupie devant elle et la regarda avec un sourire aimable, même si elle était toujours hésitante et prudente.

_«Où est ma nouvelle maman ? Je l'ai vue dans mes rêves. Elle devait venir avec vous.»_ Déclara la petite fille d'une voix tremblante et des yeux vitreux.

À cela, je sentis mon cœur non battant se serrer en tristesse pour la petite fille parce que je me doutais que sa maman, sa vraie maman, avait dû perdre la vie ou quelque chose comme ça.

_«Peux-tu me montrer à quoi elle ressemble ? »_ Demanda Tanya d'une voix douce.

À sa demande, je fronçai les sourcils en comprenant que j'avais manqué quelque chose. Je jetai alors un coup d'œil vers Garrett et lui aussi sembla confus puisqu'il observait l'interaction avec les sourcils froncés.

Haussant les épaules, il sauta sur le sol, mais pas avant de m'avoir adressé un dernier regard, me faisant comprendre que c'était à moi, et il alla rejoindre le coté de Kate, mais non sans diriger un regard froid sur Carlisle et Edward. Ceux-ci froncèrent les sourcils à cause de l'hostilité apparente de Garrett, mais ne dirent rien pour autant, se contentant de fixer la petite fille.

Avec un dernier regard curieux sur Garrett, la petite fille mit sa main sur la joue de Tanya et cette dernière parut choquée pour une raison ou une autre. Probablement à cause du don de la jeune fille. Je me demandais ce que c'était.

En fin de compte, Tanya sourit à la petite fille puis elle se releva et tourna son corps vers Garrett en hochant la tête.

_«Fais-la venir…»_ Lui intima-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je vis Garrett sourire malicieusement et diaboliquement, me faisant rouler les yeux, puis il tourna lui-même la tête vers l'arbre où je me trouvais.

«Bella…» Dit-il haut et fort, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

Fermant les yeux en essayant de freiner mon envie de meurtre, je sautai sur la branche, où se tenait Garrett lui-même un instant plus tôt, puis je le fixai et souris de façon machiavélique.

En un instant, il vola à l'autre extrémité du terrain. Haussant les épaules à son regard meurtrier, je sautai de l'arbre pour atterrir gracieusement sur le sol et je me redressai tout en relevant ensuite ma tête, faisant haleter la plupart des Cullen et des vampires en général.

_«On m'a demandé ? »_ Demandais-je innocemment, tout en m'avançant avec grâce et confiance vers le groupe des Denali.

Avant que je ne puisse atteindre le groupe des Denali, je fus percuté et je tombai sur le sol avec une tornade me surplombant et étant accroché à moi comme sa vie en dépendait. Je regardai vers le haut pour voir la petite fille attachée à moi. J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise puis je laissai un rire amusé m'échapper pour ensuite me redresser avec elle toujours accrocher à moi.

Une fois dans une position assise, je vis Rosalie venir vers moi et je la regardai avec méfiance, mais ne dit rien pour autant.

_«Callie… Laisse-la un peu respirer…»_ Déclara-t-elle en s'approchant.

La jeune fille, Callie, sembla réticente à me laisser aller, mais, finalement, elle détacha ses mains de mon cou puis elle s'écarta et se remit debout, tout en me regardant avec des yeux lumineux et en se tordant les mains nerveusement, mais aussi avec excitation.

Une fois qu'elle m'eut atteint, Rosalie me tendit une main, semblant vouloir m'aider. Je regardai celle-ci un instant dans la méfiance puis je haussai les épaules et je la pris. Rosalie m'aida alors à me relever, même si je n'en avais pas besoin. Aussi tôt que je fus debout, Callie vint se coller près de moi et entoura ma taille de ses bras.

Avec douceur, je lui tapotai l'épaule puis je m'accroupis à son niveau et je la regardai droit dans les yeux.

_«Quel est ton nom, ma chérie ? »_ Demandais-je intéressé, même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

_«Callie…»_ Murmura-t-elle.

_«C'est très beau… Dis-moi, où est ta maman ? »_ Demandais-je.

_«Elle est partie au paradis des anges.»_ Dit-elle tristement. _«Tu vas être ma nouvelle maman, n'est-ce pas ? »_ Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

_«Euh…»_ Dis-je maladroitement en regardant Rosalie dans la panique afin qu'elle m'aide.

Comprenant mon malaise, elle s'accroupit près de moi et prit l'une des mains de Callie, tout en la regardant avec affection.

_«Callie… Est-ce Bella, que tu as vu dans tes rêves?»_ Demanda-t-elle, me faisant froncer les sourcils.

_«Oui.»_ Répondit-elle sans aucune hésitation.

_«Eh bien… On dirait qu'elle t'a adopté comme sa maman…»_ S'amusa Rosalie en tournant son regard sur moi.

_«Que - … Euhm… Qui est ton papa ? »_ Demandais-je avec précaution.

_«C'est moi.»_ Dit la voix d'Edward, me faisant grimacer et me faisant concentrer mes yeux ailleurs que sur lui.

_« Oh, putain ! Tout, sauf ça ! »_ Grognai-je d'une voix basse, faisant ricaner quelques vampires, se trouvant à proximité, dont les Denali et le clan Egyptien où se trouvait Riley.

_«Tu n'es pas mon papa! Tu as seulement mis la graine dans le ventre de maman! Tu as voulu me tuer!»_ Cria aussitôt Callie.

Je ne sus dire ce qui me passa par la tête et je ne réfléchis pas une seconde de plus ou aux conséquences puisque mes instincts prirent le relai. Tout d'un coup, je plaçai Callie derrière moi et je sifflai vers Edward de manière menaçante.

_«J'ai un autre papa ! »_ Grogna Callie farouchement, prouvant qu'elle n'était pas seulement humaine, mais aussi vampire.

_«Qui est-ce ? »_ Lui demandais-je plus calmement lorsque je me fus assuré qu'Edward n'allait pas s'approcher, même s'il avait essayé, mais qu'il fut arrêté par Carlisle.

Callie me pris alors ma main et me tirai avec elle. Je haussai les épaules et je la suivis.

Bientôt, nous arrivâmes près d'un groupe de personnes. Celui où se trouvait Peter et Charlotte, un couple de nomades que j'avais rencontré peu de temps après que je m'étais séparé de Riley et avec lesquelles je m'étais fait amis, mais il y avait aussi Jasper ainsi qu'Emmett.

À notre approche, ils tournèrent tous la tête pour me voir trainer les pieds derrière Callie et Charlotte eut les yeux, qui s'allumèrent puis un grand sourire apparu sur son visage.

_«Bella ! »_ S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en se retenant de ne pas venir me serrer dans ses bras.

_«Hey ! Heum… J'ai été kidnappé par elle…»_ Fis-je en souriant au regard interrogateur de Peter, tout en désignant Callie.

Soudainement, Callie s'arrêta puis elle prit la main d'Emmett et me sourit avec joie.

_«C'est lui, mon papa…»_ Annonça-t-elle, me faisant écarquiller les yeux.

Dans le fond, je pouvais entendre les femmes Denali ricaner et je me retournai pour leur tirer la langue.

_«Hey, Bella… Pourquoi ne baisses-tu pas ton bouclier afin que ta succube intérieure sorte jouer ? »_ Fit Kate malicieusement.

En réponse, je grognai, la faisant rire, elle et ses sœurs, comme des hyènes.

_« Succube ? »_ Demanda Peter avec un sourcil relevé. « Tu ne nous l'avait pas dit... » En rajouta-t-il une couche.

_« Peut-être parce que je ne le savais pas ! »_ Rétorquais-je en lançant un regard noir à Kate, qui se contenta à se marrer. «Je ne suis pas dans le pétrin, mais pas du tout.» Marmonnais-je dans ma barbe en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

_«De quoi parle-t-elle ? »_ Demanda Charlotte curieuse.

_«Rien.»_ Répondis-je précipitamment et trop rapidement, car elle me regarda de façon à ce que je comprenne qu'elle n'allait pas en rester là.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrivais pas à regarder Emmett, que ce soit son visage ou bien ses yeux dorés. Je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais peur de voir quelque chose dans ses yeux, j'avais peur de voir du dégout pour les cicatrices que je portais.

Ma relation avec Emmett avait toujours été facile. À une époque, je pensais à lui comme un frère, un grand frère protecteur, mais cela était, avant ce qui s'était produit à Phoenix.

À partir du moment où il m'avait vu couché sur le sol de la salle de danse en perdant une quantité abondante de sang après l'attaque vicieuse de James, il m'avait regardé autrement. Il m'avait regardé avec peur et angoisse. J'avais pu remarquer par la suite que je ne lisais plus que de l'affection fraternelle, mais autre chose dans ses yeux, mais aussi sur son visage. Je n'avais jamais pu l'identifier et ça m'avait fait réfléchir de mon côté sur ce qu'Emmett était vraiment pour moi.

D'ailleurs, je ne savais toujours pas ce que je ressentais. J'étais certaine, qu'il y avait une certaine luxure et convoitise, mais, de là, à dire que je l'aimais… je n'en savais rien.

_«Bella ? »_ Dit Jasper incrédule. _«Comment ? » _Demanda-t-il en voyant mon état vampire, mais aussi les marques de morsures sur mes mains.

Heureusement pour moi, les autres étaient cachées par mes vêtements, qui consistaient à un jean clair et moulant dans des bottines en cuir noir, une chemise framboise, violette et blanche à carreaux avec une veste cintrée en cuir noir. En temps normal, je portais des gants afin de cacher mes cicatrices, du moins celles de mes mains, mais avec l'appel de Garrett, je n'avais pas eu le temps d'en enfiler une paire et de remplacer celle que j'avais détruit avec ma chasse. J'étais peut-être un nomade, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je ne savais pas m'habiller.

_«Pas devant, Callie…»_ Dis-je, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas une histoire pour un enfant.

_«Maria fait partie de l'histoire.»_ L'informa Peter en me regardant avec regrets.

En réponse, je lui fis un sourire, lui montrant que ce n'était pas sa faute.

_«Si ce n'est pas, la petite Swan…»_ Fit une voix de derrière moi.

Aussitôt, je me retournai pour être accueilli par Paul, portant un grand sourire, auquel je lui répondis. En guise de réponse, il écarta ses bras ouverts et il ne m'en fallut pas plus parce que je me jetai dans ses bras, ce qui surprit la plupart des personnes présentes.

Il fallait dire, ce n'était pas tous les jours, que l'on voyait un loup et un vampire s'étreindrent comme de vieux amis, mais, ici, avec Paul, c'était le cas. Nous étions amis. Je devais dire, ça avait été difficile d'arriver à ce point avec lui, avec le fait que j'avais volontairement participé avec des vampires, mais il était l'un de mes meilleurs amis à présent.

_«Paul…»_ Murmurais-je une fois dans ses bras et je pus entendre un grognement de derrière moi, mais je l'ignorai pour l'instant, préférant me poser la question de la raison plus tard.

_«Si tu venais avec moi… Je dois te montrer quelque chose…»_ Dit-il en s'écartant légèrement, tout en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je fronçai les sourcils en réponse, mais j'opinai de la tête, lui montrant mon accord silencieux. Cela fait, je me retournai vers Callie et je lui fis un clin d'œil auquel elle rit.

_«Je reviens…»_ Lui dis-je afin de la rassurer.

En réponse, elle hocha la tête et se colla contre les jambes d'Emmett. Dans ma vision périphérique, je pus voir qu'il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, tout comme ses yeux étaient concentrés sur mon corps. En particulier, le côté de mon visage. Je me mordis nerveusement la lèvre en sentant un feu se créer au plus profond de moi. J'avais l'impression d'être plongé dans des flammes.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes, je me tournai sur mes talons, en sentant le regard intense d'Emmett sur mes fesses, puis je partis avec Paul vers les arbres.

En passant près des filles Denali, je pus les entendre rire à mes dépens et je leur lançai un regard noir, mais il était plus ludique qu'autre chose.

Après une certaine période à courir dans les bois au côté de Paul en forme de loup, nous sortîmes de l'orée des arbres et je m'arrêtai dans mon élan lorsque je vis la petite maison blanche et familière, se tenant devant moi. Ma maison.

_«Paul… Je ne sais pas si c'est - …»_ Commençais-je tout en tournant ma tête vers un Paul plus humain.

_«Il sait.»_ Se contenta-t-il de dire.

_«Comment ? »_ Demandais-je abasourdis.

_«On va dire qu'un nomade a pris une bouchée de lui.»_ Répondit-il.

_«Et il est toujours vivant ? »_ Dis-je incrédule.

_«Aussi vivant, que je pourrais l'être…»_ Intervint une voix masculine et familière.

Je tournai alors la tête pour voir mon père, mais ce qui me choqua, fut de le voir en vampire et qu'il me regardait en souriant, tout en ayant des yeux me regardant avec tendresse et bonheur.

Aussi rapidement, je me précipitai vers lui et me jetai dans ses bras. Immédiatement, il les resserra autour de moi, tout en respirant mon odeur.

_«Tu m'as manqué… Tu m'as tellement manqué…»_ Chuchota-t-il.

Au bout d'une longue période, pendant laquelle je m'étais rattrapé avec mon père et que nous avions parlé comme lorsque nous étions tous les deux de simples humains, nous quittâmes la maison Swan après qu'il eut décidé de venir en aide aux Cullen et à Callie, mais ce n'était certainement pas pour Edward.

En fin de compte, Paul, papa et moi, nous sortîmes de la limite d'arbres, donnant sur la maison Cullen, avec papa et moi, nous tenant la main. Quelques têtes se retournèrent en voyant le nouveau venu, mais nous les ignorâmes.

Aussitôt après que nous fumes seulement à quelques mètres de la maison, j'entrainai papa avec moi vers Callie, qui était accompagné par Seth. En les regardant tous les deux, je pouvais deviner qu'il s'était imprégné d'elle. Je souris parce que je savais, que Seth était quelqu'un de bien. Il était comme mon petit frère.

Après de longues heures, je me décidai d'aller chasser parce que pour être honnête ça faisait un moment et lorsque Garrett m'avait contacté pour mon aide, il avait interrompu ma chasse.

Après en avoir informé les Denali, étant donné que je restais la plupart du temps avec eux, ainsi que mon père et Garrett, je partis vers les bois pour ensuite courir à plus grande vitesse vers une direction aléatoire afin d'aller dans un endroit isolé de toute population humaine.

Je savais que j'étais un nomade, mais je l'étais en me nourrissant de sang animal. Je n'avais jamais bu une seule goutte de sang humain. Je n'avais pas eu cette envie de le faire, et cela, depuis que je m'étais réveillé à cette nouvelle vie. J'avais d'ailleurs aidé Riley lorsqu'il avait décidé de se nourrir comme moi. Je ne l'avais forcé en rien. Je n'étais pas ce genre de personne à prendre des décisions pour les autres. Il était assez grand et assez adulte pour le faire tout seul.

À la fin d'une longue période à courir à travers les arbres, je m'arrêtai et je humai l'air, tout en fermant les yeux, afin de rechercher une proie potentielle. Je la sentis très vite et je souris d'anticipation, mais aussi de satisfaction lorsque je reconnus la flagrance d'un ours.

Dès lors, je décollai et j'allai à la recherche de l'ours tout en me concentrant uniquement sur mes instincts de chasse et sur ma proie. Je le trouvai bien vite. En effet, il était occupé à boire l'eau d'un ruisseau, passant par la clairière où il se trouvait. J'attendis qu'il se fût abreuvé avant d'attaquer. Lorsque cela fut fait, il déambulant dans un coin et se coucha.

Je sortis alors de derrière l'arbre et aussitôt, il se releva et se poussa vers le haut afin de se tenir dans une position debout, me dominant en hauteur. Je fis un sourire désabusé, avant de sauter sur l'une des branches d'un arbre à proximité, puis je sautai une nouvelle fois pour atterrir sur le dos de l'ours.

Une fois qu'il me sentit sur lui, il essaya de se débarrasser de moi, mais je resserrai mes jambes sur lui, ayant ainsi une excellente prise sur lui.

Tout comme je brisai sa nuque de mes mains, ne voulant pas jouer avec ma nourriture n'étant pas dans l'humeur et que je baissai ma tête afin d'insérer mes dents aiguisées dans sa chair, j'entendis le bruit d'une brindille craquer et je grognais dangereusement. Mes yeux se concentrèrent alors sur un vampire male et robuste. Je le reconnus immédiatement pour être Emmett.

Ses propres yeux s'obscurcirent en me voyant me nourrir de l'ours et ce n'était certainement pas de la faim, mais bien autre chose. En effet, me voir me nourrir semblait allumer Emmett.

Après quelques instants, le flot de sang pénétrant dans ma bouche diminua pour qu'enfin l'ours donne son dernier battement de cœur. Je dégageai alors ma bouche de son cou et sauta de lui. Immédiatement, le corps sans vie de l'ours s'effondra sur le sol dans un tas.

Je regardai la carcasse avec tristesse, mais je savais que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me nourrir d'animaux si je ne voulais pas tuer des êtres humains, même si je l'aurais certainement fait, mais seulement avec des criminels comme le faisaient Peter, Charlotte et Garrett.

Un grognement me sortit de ma contemplation et avant que je ne puisse clignoter ou même réaliser ce qui se passait, mon corps fut poussé dans un arbre et ma bouche fut attaquée farouchement et avec avidité dans un baiser dominant et agressif. Je gémis au contact puis j'embrassai en retour Emmett, tout en faisant glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux courts et foncés tout comme il installa l'une de mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il mit alors une de ses mains à la base de mon cou et l'autre alla empoigner l'une de mes fesses.

Au bout d'un moment à nous embrasser agressivement et fougueusement, j'écartai ma bouche de la sienne et Emmett garda ses lèvres en contact avec ma peau puisqu'il entreprit de déguster le long de ma mâchoire avec persistance et avec faim mon cou. Je penchai alors ma tête sur le côté afin de lui permettre un meilleur accès, tout en resserrant ma prise sur ses cheveux, le faisant gémir bruyamment.

Un moment plus tard comme ça, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa large taille et je me poussai vers l'avant afin de sentir plus intimement l'effet que je lui faisais.

À notre contact, je gémis, tout comme Emmett fit de même. À partir de là, toute ma retenue dont j'avais fait preuve depuis que je l'avais revu disparut subitement, toutes mes inhibitions s'envolèrent me faisant ressentir toute la convoitise, la luxure et le désir que j'avais pour cet homme. Ce n'était pas seulement de simples émotions, c'était des émotions amplifiées avec mon côté succube. Je pouvais le sentir et je me rendis compte que Tanya avait tout à fait raison sur ma vraie nature, sur la raison pour laquelle j'attirais tellement les regards sans aucun effort de ma part.

_«Je te veux tellement…»_ Gronda Emmett, tout en ayant sa bouche contre la peau de mon cou.

Je ne répondis pas, mais, à la place, je me déhanchai sensuellement, lui montrant mon état agité et désespéré pour lui, lui montrant qu'il n'y avait pas que lui dans ce cas. J'avais autant besoin de lui, que lui avait besoin de moi. C'était une nécessité, c'était une chose primale et rien d'autre ne comptait en ce moment.

Aussi soudainement, Emmett nous déplaça pour faire en sorte que nous nous retrouvions sur le sol forestier avec lui planant au-dessus de moi. J'installai alors une jambe autour de sa taille et il posa une main sur ma cuisse en la resserrant fermement. Je me mordis alors la lèvre inférieure dans l'attente, mais aussi dans l'anticipation, tout comme il dégagea une mèche de cheveux de mon visage, pour ensuite dégager mes dents de ma lèvre avec son pouce. Il regarda une dernière fois dans mes yeux, avec les siens complètement noirs, puis il se mit à sucer la peau de mon cou avec avidité et faim, me faisant pencher ma tête sur le côté, exposant encore plus mon cou.

Après un instant à me prodiguer des sensations plus que sensationnelles et bienvenues, j'attrapai Emmett par ses cheveux et je collai mes lèvres aux siennes, tout en faisant descendre mes mains sur sa large poitrine recouverte d'une chemise où ses muscles se définissaient à merveille. J'atteignis rapidement le milieu de sa chemise et je l'ouvris en l'arrachant de son corps, faisant voler les boutons, puis je la fis glisser de ses larges épaules et je la jetai quelque part au loin.

M'imitant, Emmett fit la même chose que moi avec ma veste et ma chemise, me laissant plus que dans un soutien-gorge en dentelle et en satin de couleur violet et noir. Cette vue fit grogner Emmett, me provoquant de gémir.

Au bout d'un moment à nous embrasser fougueusement et avec besoin ainsi qu'à nous caresser avec passion dans des gestes frénétiques, mais aussi urgents, Emmett se redressa de quelque peu et il déchira mon pantalon de mes jambes, tout en enlevant mes bottes et il les envoya voler au loin. Dès lors, je ne fus plus qu'en string, assorti avec mon soutien-gorge, tandis que lui portait encore trop de vêtements à mon goût.

Comprenant ce dont je voulais, Emmett se releva complètement afin de tenir debout sur ses deux jambes puis il arracha le reste de ses vêtements en restant plus qu'en boxer noir assez moulant.

En le voyant, je déglutis audiblement avant de me mordre durement ma lèvre, tout en m'empêchant de lui sauter littéralement dessus. Pas la chose la plus facile à faire lorsque mes instincts de succube me criaient de me jeter à lui et d'avoir ma mauvaise voie avec lui.

Aussitôt, qu'il fut découvert de ses vêtements hormis son boxer, Emmett se laissa tomber sur ses genoux en face de moi et il m'entraina sur ses genoux afin que je m'installe à califourchon sur lui. Je gémis lorsque mon centre de vie entra si intimement en contact avec son membre bien dressé et bien raide en attente d'être enfoui au plus profond de ma chaleur.

_«Je te veux…»_ Soufflais-je d'une voix séductrice, qui n'était pas comme moi, tout en me déhanchant de manière provocatrice, le faisant me stabiliser en mettant ses deux mains sur mes hanches.

_«Mon plaisir…»_ Fit-il en détachant mon soutien-gorge.

Immédiatement, que mon soutien-gorge me fut débarrasser, Emmett attrapa l'un de mes seins dans sa grosse main, tandis qu'il pencha la tête et pris l'autre dans sa bouche succulente. Je fermai les yeux et gémis de plaisir en sentant sa langue entrer en contact avec mon mamelon puis mon téton, tout en tirant sur ses cheveux, le faisant siffler. Il aspira celui-ci avec avidité, me faisant me cambrer et créant par la même occasion plus de frictions entre nos deux corps.

_«Arrête de taquiner…»_ Me lamentais-je frustré par ses petits jeux, après quelques longues minutes et lorsque je réalisai qu'il ne comptait rien faire d'autre.

_«Que veux-tu ? »_ Me nargua-t-il avec un de ses sourires malicieux et suggestifs, faisant sa signature.

_«Tu sais ce que je veux, ce dont j'ai besoin ! »_ Répliquais-je aussi vite en tirant sur ses cheveux pour un baiser féroce et fiévreux, tout en me déhanchant sur lui afin de lui démontrer ce dont j'avais le plus besoin en ce moment.

En réponse, Emmett gémit dans le baiser et m'embrassa en retour avec autant de ferveur puis il m'arracha mon string ainsi que son boxer. À la sensation de son membre à mon entrée ruisselante de désir, j'eus le souffle coupé, mais je me repris très rapidement lorsqu'Emmett me pénétra brusquement avec force et d'un coup sec. J'en jetai ma tête en arrière, tout en laissant échapper un cri de surprise, mais aussi d'extase.

Emmett attendit un instant que je m'habitue à sa taille puis il commença ses mouvements de vas et viens, tout en ayant ses mains sur mes hanches, tandis que je répondis avec autant de passion et de besoin que lui. Lorsque je me fus vraiment bien habitué à lui et à ses assauts, je commençai mes propres déhanchements, tout en gémissant sans retenue et en me soutenant à l'aide de mes mains sur ses larges épaules.

Après quelques secondes, Emmett me laissa le contrôle parce que celui-ci mit une main dans mes cheveux en les empoignant durement, tout en m'embrassant rudement, tandis que son autre main caressait l'un de mes seins avec passion.

_«Merde ! »_ Grogna-t-il dans le plaisir, avant d'échanger nos positions afin que je me retrouve avec mon dos sur le sol et lui butant à l'intérieur de moi avec vigueur et fureur, tout comme j'avais mes jambes autour de lui et que d'une main, je tenais son dos, tandis que l'autre empoignait l'une de ses fesses bien musclées.

Durant le temps qu'il continuait ses assauts énergiques et frénétiques, Emmett prodiguait des morsures à mon cou ainsi que des baisers fiévreux.

Bientôt, je tirais la tête d'Emmett vers l'arrière et je m'occupais à mon tour de son cou en grattant mes dents contre sa peau, mais aussi en aspirant celle-ci dans ma bouche, créant des marques de suçons.

_«Mienne.»_ Gronda Emmett, tout comme je me resserrai autour de son membre et que j'atteignis mon orgasme après un long moment.

L'instant d'après, Emmett me mordit dans le cou plutôt durement et je pus le sentis injecter de son venin dans la plaie, tout en continuant à se déplacer à l'intérieur de moi. Finalement, il dégagea sa bouche de mon cou et lécha la plaie.

Lorsqu'Emmett approcha sa jouissance, je le mordis instinctivement à mon tour, tout en resserrant mes jambes autour de lui. Emmett se raidit quelques instants avant que je le sente finalement jouir à l'intérieur de moi. Lorsqu'il descendit de son apogée, je retirai seulement mes dents de lui, tout en refermant la plaie en la léchant avec mon venin.

Une fois que ma marque fut scellée, Emmett se redressa de quelque peu, tout en se soutenant à l'aide de ses mains, et il me regarda un moment dans les yeux. En réponse, je lui souris et je lui caressai l'une de ses joues avec douceur. Emmett répondit à mon sourire en nature par l'un des siens puis il se dégagea de moi, me faisant gémir de protestation à la perte que je ressentis, puis il roula sur son dos et m'entraina très vite avec lui afin que je sois affalé sur son corps avec l'une de mes jambes entre les siennes et ma tête sur son étonnante poitrine.

_«Tanya doit bien se marrer…»_ Fis-je tout d'un coup, ne supportant plus le silence régnant entre nous, surtout pas après ce qui venait de se produire entre nous et après la réalisation que nous étions de vrais compagnons d'âme.

_«Pourquoi ? »_ Demanda-t-il tout en me faisant le regarder dans les yeux.

_«Parce que - …»_ Commençais-je en me redressant sur un coude et en débutant des motifs sur sa large poitrine, tout en le fixant dans les yeux. _«… elle va surement me dire qu'elle me l'avait dit. Je suis apparemment comme elle, Kate et Irina. Je suis une succube, mais à cause de mon bouclier, j'ai un bon contrôle de cette partie de moi et donc, mes besoins de succube ne se ressentent pas autant que ceux d'elles trois.»_ Expliquais-je en me mordant la lèvre.

_«Succube…»_ Fit-il en se léchant les lèvres et en m'observant avec convoitise dans les yeux, avant de me recoucher sur le dos et de venir planer une nouvelle fois sur moi. _«… je pense que ça va me plaire.»_ Murmura-t-il, avant d'écraser difficilement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il nous fallut quelques heures supplémentaires pour nous montrer une nouvelle fois aux autres. Heureusement, Rosalie avait laissé des vêtements quelque part d'où nous nous trouvions afin que nous soyons décents pour notre retour.

Lorsque nous sortîmes de l'orée de la forêt, ce fut pour avoir Emmett, me tenant la main avec nos doigts entrelacés ensemble, et, moi, collé à Emmett. Il n'y avait aucun espace, nous distançant.

Certains regards surpris se tournèrent à notre vue, tandis que je pus entendre quelques ricanements amusés et moqueurs d'autres, surtout en voyant notre état visiblement changé et nos odeurs mélangées.

À peine que nous eûmes rejoint les autres, une tornade me plaqua une nouvelle fois sur le sol et je n'avais pas besoin d'être Alice pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Callie. Je lançai un regard noir à Emmett lorsque je l'entendis rire à mes dépens. En voyant mon regard, il la ferma tout de suite et gratta l'arrière de sa tête d'un air penaud.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions prêts. Nous étions dans l'attente des Volturi. Emmett avait ses bras forts autour de moi, tandis que Callie se tenait contre et devant moi en me collant. Près d'elle était Seth dans sa forme de loup et Callie avait une main dans son pelage. Couché sur le côté, qui n'était pas occupé par Emmett, étaient Paul et Leah en forme de loups.

Tous les couples étaient dans la même position qu'Emmett et moi, tandis que les solitaires se tenaient en groupe. Chacun avait pris sa place au cas où un combat serait engagé avec les Volturi.

Par précaution, j'avais enveloppé tout le monde de mon bouclier mental, m'assurant ainsi que tous seraient protégés des pouvoirs de Jane et d'Alec, mais aussi de celui de Chelsea.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre…

À la fin d'une très longue attente, les Volturi, accompagnés de leurs soi-disant témoins ainsi que des épouses, immergèrent des arbres. Ils étaient nombreux par rapport à nous.

En les voyants, en voyant le visage d'Aro et de Caius, même si ceux-ci étaient impassibles, je savais qu'ils avaient déjà pris leur décision. Ils se foutaient d'enlever des vies innocentes, ils se moquaient des témoignages. L'existence de Callie n'était qu'un prétexte comme un autre pour mettre fin aux Cullen. Ils voulaient exterminer le clan Cullen, car ils se sentaient menacés.

Garrett dut penser la même chose que moi parce que je l'entendis murmurer dans sa barbe toutes sortes d'injures et de malédictions. Il se déplaça alors avec Kate et le restant des Denali vers l'endroit où je me trouvais avec Emmett, Callie, Seth, Paul, Leah, mon père ainsi que Rosalie. Peter, Charlotte et Jasper étaient un peu en arrière, mais toujours près de nous en même temps. Carlisle et Edward étaient quant à eux en avant-garde. Carlisle en tant que Leader et Edward en tant que responsable de toute cette histoire et en tant que traducteur, mais je savais qu'il n'allait servir à rien. Je savais que les Volturi avaient certainement appris à bloquer leurs esprits.

De plus en plus, ils approchèrent en marchant comme s'ils touchaient à peine le sol, ils le frôlaient plus qu'autre chose. Ils étaient préparés et prêts. Ça se voyait, ça se dégageait dans leur posture assurée. Ils ne craignaient pas ce qui pouvait se passer prochainement. Beaucoup avaient leur loyauté envers les rois, tandis que d'autres étaient terrifiés. C'était par peur qu'ils étaient présents et non pas par choix. Ils étaient forcés par un moyen ou par un autre à être là.

Finalement, Aro s'arrêta et s'immobilisa une fois pour toutes, suivi de près par son bouclier personnel. Pas aussi puissant que le mien à la vue des choses.

Contrairement à ce vampire, je n'avais pas besoin de contact physique avec la personne.

Caius et Marcus étaient de chaque côté d'Aro, tandis que les gardes principaux étaient collés à eux en premier rang. Quelle erreur ! Les gardes des rangs inférieurs étaient quant à eux vers l'arrière, tandis que les épouses se cachaient avec les témoins dans le fond du cortège.

En fin de compte, Aro, suivit de son bouclier, recommença à marcher, tout en faisant un signe de la main vers ses gardes afin de les intimer de rester en place lorsqu'il les entendit s'agiter et grogner d'impatience, et Carlisle ainsi qu'Edward le rejoignirent.

Durant ce temps, je me dégageai des bras d'Emmett et je m'abaissai vers Callie et Seth, tout en ayant ma bouche près de l'oreille de Seth.

_«Si tu vois que ça se termine dans un combat, tu t'empares de Callie et tu dégages d'ici au plus vite. Tu vas dans un lieu sûr.»_ Murmurais-je afin que seules les personnes près de moi puissent m'entendre.

Cela dit, je me redressai, j'installai Callie sur le dos de Seth puis j'embrassai son front afin de la rassurer lorsque je vis ses yeux inquiets, me regardant dans la crainte et dans la peur, pour ensuite reprendre ma position initiale dans les bras d'Emmett, qui me tint de manière possessive, comme si de rien n'était.

_«Ils ont déjà pris leur décision…»_ Murmura Garrett sombrement en regardant droit devant lui aux Volturi.

_«Je sais, Gar, je sais…»_ Me mis-je d'accord. _«N'oublie pas, Seth…»_ Déclarais-je en resserrant ma main sur celle d'Emmett pour la vie chère.

Je n'avais qu'une envie en ce moment, c'était de pouvoir pleurer. Je venais seulement de retrouver Emmett et il allait m'être enlevé d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'allais me battre, même si je devais en payer le prix.

_«Attendons et voyons ce qui se passe. Nous ne partirons pas de cette terre, sans nous battre. Nous nous battrons pour une bonne cause…»_ Fit Tanya en leader de son coven.

De mon point de vue, je vis Aro et Carlisle discuter, tandis qu'Edward était silencieux, mais de sa posture, je savais qu'il essayait d'entrer dans l'esprit des Volturi en général.

Soudainement, Carlisle se tourna dans la direction où j'étais et il fit un signe de la main, désignant Callie.

Aussitôt, je sortis des bras d'Emmett et j'allai sur le côté de Callie installé sur Seth.

_«Allons-y.»_ Fis-je à Seth, tout comme Callie pris ma main dans la sienne.

_«Sois prudente.»_ S'inquiéta Garrett, même s'il savait que j'étais capable de me défendre en plus de ma protection personnelle de mes deux boucliers.

En réponse, je hochai la tête et Seth et moi, nous commençâmes à marcher vers où se tenaient Carlisle, Edward et Aro. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Emmett nous suivre, mais un peu plus en arrière avec Paul en forme de loup.

Une fois que nous atteignîmes le groupe des trois vampires, j'ignorai Edward ainsi que Carlisle et j'allai à Aro. Celui-ci me regarda fixement dans les yeux et je pus y lire de la reconnaissance. Sans doute de ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Carlisle et d'Edward. Un instant plus tard, je tendis ma main vers lui sans aucune hésitation, tout en réprimant un sourire à sa surprise.

Aro prit ma main et il ferma les yeux durant quelques instants.

Finalement, il les ré-ouvrit et me regarda avec confusion ainsi qu'avec incrédulité.

_«Fascinant… Je ne peux rien voir, même pas une petite pensée fugace.»_ Murmura-t-il en état de choc, faisant haleter ses frères, qui pouvaient nous entendre à partir de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

_«Vous ne pourrez rien voir à moins que j'en décide autrement. Je suis comme votre garde du corps sauf pour le fait que je n'ai pas besoin de contact physique.»_ Dis-je d'une voix mélodieuse, mais aussi polie.

_«Puis-je ? »_ Me demanda-t-il toujours impressionné par mon don.

_«Bien sûr, mais il n'y a rien dans ma vie qui est intéressante. Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qui s'est passé avec les Cullen. Je suis juste un témoin, témoignant du fait que Callie est bien en partie humaine. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu rencontrer sa mère, mais il semble que Callie me prend pour sa mère remplaçante.» _Fis-je avant de baisser mon bouclier, mais en le gardant d'Edward tout de même.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse avoir l'occasion d'aller dans ma tête, comme il avait toujours voulu le faire.

Après un moment, qui me parut une éternité, mais qui était en réalité quelques minutes, Aro ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux et il me fixa avec compréhension, mais aussi respect et une note impressionnée.

_«Vous n'êtes pas un vampire depuis très longtemps, Isabella, mais vous avez déjà vécu tellement. Vous êtes vraiment une personne courageuse et forte.»_ Commenta-t-il.

_«Mon frère ? »_ Demanda curieusement celui que je reconnus comme Caius en s'approchant.

_«Il semble que cette enfant est moitié vampire, moitié humaine. De ce que j'ai pu voir, la mère était humaine, mais elle n'a pas survécu à la naissance. Encore une chose plus troublante et choquante, c'est qu'elle ne voit pas Edward Cullen comme son père, pourtant il est son père biologique. Elle considère Isabella, ici présente, comme sa mère et Emmett Cullen comme son père.»_ L'informa Aro sans se retourner vers lui.

_«C'est peut-être parce qu'Isabella et Emmett sont de vrais compagnons, des âmes sœurs.»_ Intervint Marcus, à la surprise de beaucoup de personnes présentes.

_«Quoi ! »_ S'exclama Edward en se tournant vers moi, avant de tourner un regard meurtrier vers Emmett, ce qui me fit grogner dans l'avertissement et avoir mes yeux se plisser dangereusement.

_«N'essaie même pas ! »_ Le mis-je en garde sombrement.

Bien entendu, il ne m'écouta pas et se précipita vers Emmett. Celui-ci l'esquiva facilement et avant qu'Edward attaque une nouvelle fois, je fis usage de mon pouvoir sur lui parce que je l'envoyai voler à l'autre bout de la compensation et il alla frapper plusieurs arbres qui s'écroulèrent sous son poids de pierre.

Aussitôt, j'apparus devant Emmett dans une position semi-accroupie en grognant sombrement vers Edward. Aussi rapidement, Seth décampa avec Callie afin de la mettre à l'abri juste au cas où.

_«Jeune Edward, je te conseille d'arrêter immédiatement ce que tu comptes faire. C'est un couple nouvellement accouplé et Isabella ne va pas prendre la menace que tu représentes pour son compagnon.»_ Prévint Marcus en essayant de limiter les dégâts.

J'étais sûr que ce n'était pas pour lui ou pour la sécurité d'Edward, mais plutôt pour l'amitié qu'il avait pour Carlisle.

Edward n'écouta pas son avertissement parce qu'il courut à vitesse vampire vers moi et j'attendis le bon moment, avant d'attaquer moi-même, mais je ne pus le faire cependant parce que mon père intervint et projeta Edward en arrière puis Garrett s'empara d'Edward en le maintenant sur le sol avec un pied sur sa gorge.

Bientôt, Jasper alla près d'Edward et de Garrett. La minute suivante, je vis Edward se détendre et rester le plus immobile possible. Jasper sembla l'avoir assommé avec son don. Quelque chose que je ne croyais pas possible jusqu'à présent.

Voyant qu'il était maitrisé, je me redressai, mais je restai tout de même sur mes gardes et devant Emmett avec mes bras croisés en gardant un œil méfiant sur Edward. Emmett m'attira alors à lui afin que je sois collé contre son corps et je pus sentir l'effet physique que j'avais eu sur lui en le défendant contre Edward, même si je savais que ce n'était pas utile puisqu'Emmett pouvait se défendre tout seul. Il savait très bien combattre. Emmett installa alors une main sur ma taille et serra celle-ci plutôt fermement dans un geste possessif.

_«Que faisons-nous mon frère?»_ Demanda Caius, tout en me regardant de façon impressionnée.

En effet, dans un couple accouplé, il était rare que c'était la femme qui prenait la défense de l'homme, surtout lorsque celui-ci était menacé par un autre homme. En général, c'était l'homme qui prenait soin de la femme, mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'agir. Mes instincts m'avaient crié de défendre mon compagnon. Peut-être était-ce le fait que j'étais autant possessif qu'Emmett ? En réalité, je ne savais pas vraiment.

_«J'ai besoin de voir la petite fille afin que l'on puisse décider quoi faire.»_ Annonça Aro en me regardant de façon significative.

Je n'eus pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit puisque Seth sortit de la forêt, toujours en forme de loup, portant Callie sur son dos et il se dirigea vers nous. À la vue de Seth, s'approchant de plus près, Caius recula de quelque peu.

_«Ce n'est pas un vrai loup-garou…»_ L'informais-je afin de l'aider à se détendre. _«C'est un métamorphe, ayant la capacité de se transformer n'importe quand et il n'y a pas besoin de pleine lune pour ce faire. Ils ne sont pas dangereux ou sont une menace. Ils défendent les humains des vampires qui les menacent et qui franchissent leur territoire.»_ Poursuivis-je en parlant pour le pack.

_«Comment en savez-vous autant sur eux ? Vous semblez très à l'aise en leur présence.»_ Demanda Marcus intrigué, tout en mettant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère.

_«J'ai grandi avec eux. C'était des humains ordinaires avant qu'ils ne se transforment pour la première fois. Ils sont nés avec le gène, mais celui-ci s'active uniquement à cause de la présence de vampires. J'ai été ami avec la plupart d'entre eux. Je les ai tous vus comme une famille, mais certains m'ont trahis en voulant me livrer à un vampire vindicatif, qui voulait vengeance pour la mort de son compagnon. Compagnon qui avait été après mon sang et qui a été tué par les Cullen afin que je sois en sécurité. Les loups en questions m'ont fait quitter ma propre ville. Ils m'ont fait quitter mon père. J'étais seul et non protégé jusqu'à ce vampire me trouve. Disons que ça a provoqué ma transformation.»_ Lui répondis-je.

_«Je ne comprends pas… Vous voulez dire que vous avez connu les Cullen lorsque vous étiez humaine ? »_ Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_«C'est exact, mais je suis sûr qu'Aro vous racontera mon histoire si passionnante.»_ Dis-je avec un sourire à la fin.

En fin de compte, Seth et Callie nous parvinrent puis Seth s'arrêta sur mon côté. Une fois fait, je me retirai des bras d'Emmett puis je soulevai Callie de Seth et je lui pris la main avant de l'amener à Aro. J'avais bon espoir que rien de drastique n'allait se produire.

Une fois devant Aro, celui-ci tendit sa main afin que Callie la prenne, mais cette dernière le surprit lorsqu'elle leva sa main vers le visage d'Aro.

Sceptique et fronçant les sourcils, Aro s'abaissa à son niveau puis Callie posa doucement sa main sur la joue d'Aro et le regarda droit dans les yeux, même si elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Au bout d'un moment, Callie baissa sa main et revint sur mon côté tout comme Aro se redressa avec une expression choquée et émerveillée sur son visage.

_«Mon frère ? »_ Demanda Caius.

_«Callie a un don semblable au mien, mais pourtant différent en même temps. Là où je peux voir dans les esprits, elle, elle peut transmettre ses pensées et ses souvenirs à une personne. C'est ce qu'elle vient de faire. Elle m'a montré tout depuis sa naissance à maintenant. J'ai même vu elle étant dans le ventre de sa mère. C'est fascinant.»_ Dit-il dans l'émerveillement.

_«C'est réglé alors…»_ Fit remarquer Marcus.

_«Oui. Callie ne représente aucune menace ou danger pour notre monde et nature. Je suis sûr que sa famille veillera à lui enseigner les lois dans le monde vampire lorsqu'elle sera en âge.»_ Admit Aro.

_«Qu'allons-nous faire au sujet d'Edward Cullen ? »_ Demanda Caius.

_«Il a brisé la loi, même si Isabella est à présent vampire…»_ Réfléchit Marcus. _«Combien de temps as-tu été en présence des Cullen, mon enfant ? »_ Demanda-t-il.

_«À peu près deux ans.»_ Répondis-je en ne voyant aucune raison de mentir puisqu'Aro connaissait la vérité.

_«Edward Cullen fera une peine de vingt ans dans la garde Volturi pour avoir brisé la loi du secret. Après cette période, il sera libre de partir et de vivre sa vie comme il le désire, mais à la moindre infraction, il sera puni plus sévèrement, Carlisle. M'as-tu bien entendu?»_ Déclara Aro d'une voix grave, lui montrant tout le sérieux qu'il faisait preuve. _«Tu es un vieil ami, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ton fils doit s'en sortir lorsqu'il a commis un crime.» _Continua-t-il d'une voix plus froide. _«C'est l'unique avertissement que nous donnons. La prochaine fois qu'il y aura un problème de ce genre, ton coven sera dissout.» _Fit-il avec finalité.

_«Je comprends…»_ Répondit Carlisle avec appréhension.

_«N'oublie pas, Carlisle… Tu es autant responsable qu'Edward dans cette histoire. Tu as de la chance cette fois, mais la prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi clément. Tu peux remercier la présence d'Isabella. Si elle n'avait pas été là, ça aurait été bien plus loin.»_ Le menaça Caius avec mépris.

Après cela, les trois rois hochèrent leurs têtes dans notre direction puis ils se retournèrent, tandis que deux gardes, au corps semblable à celui d'Emmett, allèrent chercher Edward et le trainer derrière eux. De derrière, je pouvais entendre Esmé et Alice sangloter. À cela, je roulai les yeux.

À la fin d'une bonne période, les rois, toute la garde ainsi que les autres vampires les accompagnants disparurent de notre vue.

À cela, je soupirai de soulagement et je me tournai dans les bras d'Emmett afin d'être face à face avec lui.

Aussi rapidement, il pencha sa tête vers la mienne et il captura mes lèvres dans un baiser langoureux et sensuel, ignorant les regards et la présence des autres. Je fis alors glisser mes mains autour de son cou et je répondis à son baiser en nature pour ensuite passer une main dans ses cheveux et l'y maintenir durant le temps que nous nous embrassions.

_«Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Je ne me vois pas rester ici. Je suis un nomade et j'aime voyager. Je ne dis pas que je ne pourrais pas rester dans un endroit durant un certain temps, mais - …»_ Fis-je en secouant la tête à la fin lorsque nous nous fumes séparés du baiser.

_«Nous pouvons voyager, ça ne me dérange pas. En plus, je suis sûr que ça plaira à Callie et à Seth. Pour la scolarité de Callie, on peut lui faire à domicile. Tu es très doué dans ce domaine.»_ Sourit-il largement.

_«Qu'en dis-tu, ma chérie ? Veux-tu voyager ? »_ Demandais-je en tournant mes yeux vers Callie, ayant sa main dans le pelage de Seth.

_«Oui, j'aimerais ça.»_ Répondit-elle de sa voix enfantine.

_«C'est décidé.»_ Approuva Emmett en me gardant dans ses bras. _«Le temps d'organiser le tout et on partira.» _Dit-il en finalité. _«Seth, tu t'occupes de Callie… Bella et moi, nous devons nous rendre ailleurs en ce moment.»_ Fit-il avec un sourire rempli de méfaits, avant de me soulever et de me faire mettre mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Cela fait, il décolla avec moi accroché à lui vers je ne savais où, mais je savais par contre qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne serais plus jamais seule dans mes voyages. Je serais toujours nomade parce que ça faisait partie de moi, tout comme c'était le cas de Garrett, mais je ne serais plus seule. J'aurais mon compagnon, une petite fille, qui pouvait être considérée comme mon propre enfant, et mon petit frère. Je savais également que nous serions accompagnés de mon père et peut-être aussi de Leah.

De toute façon, tant que j'étais avec Emmett, c'était le principal. Si je m'attendais seulement à me retrouver dans cette position lorsque j'avais décidé de venir en aide.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce résultat et je savais pour sûr qu'Alice n'avait pas vu ça venir.

À présent, j'étais toujours nomade, mais je n'étais plus seule et j'allais pleinement en profiter. J'allais profiter de mon compagnon et des personnes qui ne m'avaient jamais mis de côté. Les personnes en qui je pouvais avoir confiance et qui ne m'avaient jamais utilisé. Elles étaient peu nombreuses, mais c'était comme ça que je l'aimais. Ces personnes étaient de vrais amis et ils formaient également ma famille. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être lié par le sang avec eux pour les voir de la sorte.

Dès maintenant, j'allais profiter de vivre avec Emmett, avec ma petite Callie, avec mon père et toutes les personnes qui formaient ma famille…

**~ ~ ~ FIN ~ ~ ~**


End file.
